


Fili The Fighter

by Houndsof221b



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Fili was hard. <br/>Being in love with Fili while he went into battle was even harder. <br/>Being in love with Fili while he went into battle and not being able to tell him how you really feel was the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fili The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Nora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Nora).



You walked along the hallways of Erebor and from far away you could hear the clanking of metal.  
A group of women came up to you, they looked worried and you had also heard them talk before they approached you, and then stopped before you, but for a second they just looked at each other as if no one knew who should speak to you. 

“What is it?”, you then asked them, trying to get the news out of them.   
“The king and the princes are going into battle.”, the dwarven woman with the braided beard then quickly brought out. 

It was always concerning for the folks of Erebor when their king and his heirs were going into battle, but these dwarf women knew, that it was especially important for you to know, because of your long friendship with Kili and Fili. 

“Thank you for telling me.”, you muttered before, walking past them, after only a few steps you started jogging down the hallway, afraid you wouldn't get the chance to talk to Fili anymore before they left. 

Fili.   
Fili was your friend, he always has been as long as you could remember, but for some time now, you felt something more than friendship for him.   
And sometimes you thought that he felt the same way about you, but every time that thought came up, you quickly discarded that thought. He could never love you, he was a prince after all and Thorin would never let him marry beneath his class.   
So you would never tell Fili how you really felt. 

But at times like this, when he went into battle and it was uncertain that he would return, you contemplated telling him. Because what if he died and you never got the chance to tell him?  
You didn't want to think of that, though. You couldn't imagine a life without Fili.

Out of breath you arrived at the armory, quickly you scanned the room for the blond dwarf, but you couldn't find him. Instead you found his brother, Kili.   
“Kili!”, you yelled, as you made your way through to him, squeezing past all the other soldiers.   
“What are you doing here?”, were his first words towards you.  
“Kili, where's Fili?”

Kili knew about your feelings for his brother and he also heard the worry in your voice now.   
“He just went down that hallway, if you're quick enough you'll still be able to talk to him before we leave.”, he explained, pointing towards the way Fili went.   
“Thanks. Stay safe.”, you breathed, giving him a quick, but firm hug, before gathering up your skirts again and then hurrying down that way. 

Walking around a corner you spotted him, he was at the end of the corridor.   
“Fili!”, you yelled.   
As soon as he heard your voice, his head whipped around and while you were running his way, he was running towards you.   
And when he was finally close enough, you threw your arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug that he returned the same way. 

He was already wearing his armor, which made hugging him slightly uncomfortable, but the feeling of having him so close outdid the discomfort.  
“What are you doing here?”, Fili asked, saying the exact same thing his brother had said only a few minutes ago. You let go of him, but his hands were still placed on your hips.   
“I needed to see you again, before you left.”, you told him honestly.   
“I'm glad you did.”, he answered and for a second you both just looked at each other. 

Even though Fili was a good fighter, maybe even one of the best, one could never know what would happen on the battle field.   
And in that moment, the thought crossed your mind again. Should you tell him? Should you tell him that you've fallen in love with him?  
You would. You would tell him right now.   
“I need to tell you something.”, you gathered all your courage, prepared to say those three little words.   
“What is it?”, Fili wanted to know, knitting his brows. 

“I...”, you started. “I...”, you tried it again, but you just couldn't do it.   
“I need you to stay safe.”, you then told him instead, cursing yourself for being such a coward.   
His face relaxed and a faint smile appeared on his lips.  
“I will.”, he answered, pulling you into a hug again before turning around and joining the rest of the army. 

…

Five days had passed and the army still hadn't returned.   
You couldn't sleep, you couldn't eat and you couldn't concentrate on anything, because you were so worried about Fili.  
You were about to go to your chambers and go to bed, although you knew that you wouldn't find sleep in this night either, when suddenly, the same dwarf woman that informed you of their leaving came up to you a second time. 

“They're back!”, she said joyful and relief washed over you.   
“What about Fili and Kili?”, you wanted to know.   
“Kili is fine...”, she explained, but then suddenly stopped.  
“What about Fili?”, you grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, wanting to know what she knew.   
“He's wounded... and they don't know if he'll make it.”, the woman then confessed and you felt sick. This can't be happening. He needs to live. 

Again you ran along these hallways for Fili, making your way to the infirmary.   
You burst through the door, quite a few dwarves were lying in these beds but you saw a group of men standing around a bed and you knew that it must be the prince's sickbed.   
“Let me through.”, you exclaimed as you pushed the others aside.   
And then you saw him.   
He was laying there, eyes closed a huge wound on his head and for a second your heart stopped beating. Was he dead?  
You looked at his chest and you saw that it was rhythmically rising and falling.   
All the other dwarves were silent. 

“Will he live?”, you asked.   
“We don't know yet.”, you heard Kili's voice, and only now you realized that he was also standing in that circle.   
You felt tears form in your eyes, but you tried to fight them back.   
“We should leave her alone with him for a bit.”, Kili told the others and you were very thankful for that. 

Once they were gone you sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand in yours.   
“Please Fili.”, you whispered and again you felt tears well up in your eyes and this time you let them fall down.   
“Please wake up. You promised me you would stay safe.”, you pleaded while sobs were shaking your body.   
You laid your head down on his chest, while sobbing and crying, the only thing that gave you some hope was his beating heart. 

“Please Fili, please. You can't die. You just can't... I love you and I couldn't bear to live without you.”  
You heard a slight cough and you raised your head immediately.   
Watching his face, you noticed that his eyelids were fluttering open.   
You were still crying but a smile spread across your face. 

Fili was trying to say something, but you gripped his hand a bit tighter and shushed him.   
“Shh... Don't talk, just rest.”, you said soothingly while wiping your tears away.  
“So that's what I have to do.”, he brought out and you could hear how hard it was for him to talk, but on the other hand you also wanted to know what he meant.   
“I nearly have to die for you to finally tell me you love me.”, a faint smile appeared on his lips, the same smile he gave you before he went into battle and in that moment you knew that he was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by to imagines on www.imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com
> 
> Imagine Fili getting wounded in battle and being afraid you will lose him so you finally tell him that you love him.  
> &  
> Imagine being in love with Fili, but you’re too afraid to tell him.


End file.
